The prior art provides various containers having open ends which are closed and sealed with a lid. Many of these prior art lids include a sealing material positioned between the top peripheral rim or lip of the container and the lid. Additionally, many of these prior art lids include one or more legs or arms that serve as hooks which resiliently secure the lid to the container. An example of such a prior art container may be found in Fehres et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,962. The prior art also provides sealing material or gaskets for containers having continuous or solid cross sections as shown in Fehres et al., and sealing material having hollow cross sections as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,677. Additionally, the prior art provides sealing material having metal cores as shown in Starr U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,679.